Three's a Crowd
by Keefer
Summary: The shout that came from the training room had Lavi stopping in his tracks, the usual panicked frenzy sounding much different than the noises that were gracing the redheads first glance it looked like the two boys were wrestling, but the truth was so much better than that.
1. The start is always slow

**A/N: Honestly, no excuse. First time writing Yullen and first time sucking ass at it. Ye have been warned...**

* * *

"I thought you said that you knew how to do this?"

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you show me how to do it?"

"Fine Moyashi, I will!"

"Kanda…Kanda-wha-No! Kanda wait-!"

The shout that came from the training room had Lavi stopping in his tracks, the usual panicked frenzy sounding much different than the noises that were gracing the redheads ears. The curiosity flowing through his veins had Lavi walking over to the door, placing his eye to the crack between the sliding door and the frame, his jaw dropping and heart stopping as he took in the sight before him.

At first glance it looked like the two boys were wrestling, but the truth was so much _better _than that. Kanda had Allen pinned between his legs, the younger squirming uncomfortably against the elder, pants opened with his cock glistening faintly. Kanda reached down, pinning one of Allen's legs against the ground as he lifted the other over his shoulder, turning the boy's torso towards Lavi as he forced Allen's pants as far down as they would go.

Lavi gasped, his breath escaping him at the sight of the other boy, his face flushing into a portrait of pure bliss. The silver haired boys mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering shut as Kanda's elegant hand trailed nimbly over Allen's ass, his middle finger sliding between the supple cheeks. The other made quick work of shoving the white shirt Allen wore up to his armpits, revealing his blushed chest to their audience.

The redhead could only sit and watch, his eyes glued on the events before him. His hand reached down to his own pants, the fly slowly opening as not draw attention to his self with the additional noise. With a well-practiced turn, the button of Lavi's pants was open, his hand grasping his hardening length in a firm yet burning grip. His strokes started off as slow and languid, his mind still on the sight before him more than his own predicament.

Kanda had his mouth suckling hard on Allen's chest, tongue peaking out from his silken lips every so often to encircle the swollen buds of his nipples. The younger was squirming under him, hips rolling against the hardness that was before him and the fingers beneath, two slowly opening the boy up for the other. The soft gasp escaping his lips could hardly be heard by Lavi, the words heating up his rejected flesh, "Kanda… please… I need…"

The elder lifted his head slightly, a thin strand of saliva glistening in the sunlight, branching from his mouth to Allen's chest, "What Moyashi?"

Allen gasped, his eyes widening as Kanda crooked his fingers, hands tightening where they rested on the elders shoulders. Grinding his teeth, Allen forced the words from his mouth, "I need you, now."

Kanda smirked, his eyes sparking as he challenged the boy, "I'm right here moyashi."

Allen scowled, grinding hard against the male above him, "Baka."

Kanda locked his jaw, the retort dead on his tongue and his figure towering over Allen's as the younger started to hump his abdomen, his cock running up and down his shirt, raising the fabric with every stroke until his abs were freed. Each rotation of his hips had the sparkling pre-cum coating Kanda's body, the liquid gathering in each dip and crevasse of his torso. For a brief moment Lavi wanted to know what it would feel like to lick each drop from the perfectly chiseled muscle, what the mixture of Kanda and Allen would taste like.

The harmonious moan had Lavi tightening his grip on himself, his pace increasing with the new sight he was witnessing. Kanda had his mouth covering Allen's, tongue diving deep into the warm cavern as he kissed him hard and sloppily. They would pull back for a fraction of a second before diving back for each other, mouths open and wet as lust blown eyes closed in ecstasy.

One of Kanda's thumbs started to rub hard circles over Allen's chest, catching his sensitive nipples every few turns to drink in the desperate moans that would echo from the boy's lips each time it happened. Taking his time Kanda opened the front of his pants, pulling his length out to trail lightly over Allen's opening, just enough to have the other boy groaning in frustration at the feeling. Dropping the boy's leg from his shoulder, Kanda grasped his waist, tugging the boy down between his legs.

Lavi moaned into the back of his hands, teeth pressing hard into the flesh there as Kanda straddled Allen's head, cock ghosting over his lips as he commanded, "Open."

Allen obeyed, Kanda forcing his length down the other boy's throat in one fell sweep. The younger shuddered at the feeling, his head craning up to get all of Kanda in his mouth at once, saliva seeping out of the corners of his mouth as the older started to roll his hips lazily. Lavi slowed down his strokes, matching the speed of the Japanese as his cock slowly, inch by inch, appeared from Allen's mouth, the thick girth covered in a thin coat of the boys spit.

Lifting his hand to his face, Lavi licked a thick stripe up his palm before returning it to his dick, the warmth of his own body just not enough. Breaking another moan with his fist Lavi bucked into his hand, over stimulated just by the idea of his two friends fucking each other as they were. The sensation grew as Kanda leaned forward, putting his weight on his arms and knees as he started to push back into Allen's mouth, the line of his cock visible as it made it's way down the other's throat. Allen whined, taking Kanda's hips in his hands and forcing the Japanese down, swallowing him to the hilt in one go. The moan that came from Kanda's throat had Lavi groaning, his hand going to the base of his cock to hold himself back; holding himself back until the last possible second.

The Japanese slowly sped his hips up, Allen's head rising and falling with the time of each thrust, tears leaking from his eyes as he took in as much of Kanda as he could. Lavi kept his grip tight at the base of his cock as he could while he watched, the thumb of his free hand trailing and dipping into the slit of the head, his pre-cum flowing over the digit and continuing down the hardened length. Lavi wasn't sure how much more of this he could take as his body thrumming for release.

He watched with unblinking eyes as Kanda's arm started to shake, his hips slowing down as he stuttered out, "Moyashi…stop…"

Allen pulled his mouth off of the elder, lips loosely trailing up the side of him until they nestled in the pitch-black hair at his groin, inhaling deeply as he kissed along the sensitive flesh, his voice husky and wrecked "Can't stop."

Kanda let out a pained groan, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he threw his head back, the sight of Allen enough to send him over an edge he was no ready to jump off yet. Moving back Kanda took Allen's face in his hands, forcing the younger to look at him before claiming his mouth one more time.

His hands went to grip his waist, turning the other over and on to his knees before running his tongue from Allen's tailbone to neck. Nibbling on the thick muscle between shoulder and neck, Kanda lined himself up, the head of his dick pushing into Allen before pausing, his mind flooding with euphoria. Both remained still, their bodies slick with sweat and panting, the oxygen rushing to their brains not enough to keep the haze from their minds.

With a deep breath Kanda pushed into Allen, his chest plastered to the others back as just his hips moved, arms circling around the other as he clutched him tighter and tighter. Allen begged, pushing back in a plea for Kanda to start moving. Kanda listened, dragging out slowly before slamming back into Allen at a brutal pace, nearly pulling out each time before shoving back in with all the force he could muster, pulling the smaller body towards him to get deeper with each thrust.

The room filled with the sound of flesh on flesh, the familiar smack singing the sweetest of melodies to Lavi's ears. The bookman shook from the exertion of holding back, his body ceasing to listen to the pleas of his mind as he neared his climax with a rush of ecstasy, his firm grip the only thing stopping him. His escape came soon enough though, the broken gasps of both Allen and Kanda telling him of their simultaneous release. Both crying out with broken voices as they climaxed, Allen's face completely relaxed as Kanda's tightened up; the polar opposites fitting together so well.

Lavi sat watching the two of them for a moment, every one of the three panting as they came down from their relative highs. Kanda's arms finally gave out on him, the taller collapsing on the junior in an overly exuberant huff of air. Allen groaned, struggling to get out from under the body that was lying on top of him, "Get your fat ass off of me Bakanda!"

The Japanese let out a 'Che, pushing himself off of the other as he stated, "Calm your tits Moyashi…" before landing on the ground in a huff.

Allen looked over at the raven-haired boy, his eyes sweeping over the form in a slow drag before teasing, "Don't think I'm going to be dragging you out of here."

Kanda dramatically raised one arm to cover his face, his smirk reaching the startled green still peering through the slight crack, "I think Lavi can do that, can't you rabbit?"

The heat from his blush could be felt throughout the entire order and Lavi, in that moment, died.

* * *

**A/N2: GOD I HATE ENDINGS. IT'S THE ONE THING I CAN'T DO. SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ. Review?**


	2. One more (time)

**A/N: Here's the continuation my lovelies. This has become shameless PWP and I'm not sorry. Hope you didn't wait too long. I should have time to write more frequently now that school is out for the summer. Boo Yah! Don't own this, that, or the other thing, but that doesn't seem to matter. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Next time, you should join us."

Those words, whispered so sultry into Lavi's ear that day in the cafeteria, haunted him and shook him to his very core. He was left gaping in his seat, Kanda gliding away with the barest of smiles on his face. Allen had been watching with questioning eyes, his curiosity peaking as Kanda gracefully sat before him once again, "What did you just say to Lavi?"

Kanda shrugged, turning all his attention to the plate of Soba before answering, "Nothing that we didn't talk about last night."

Allen's face dropped, flushing bright red before exclaiming with bitterness lacing his voice, "You didn't- Why-? Kanda! He wasn't ever supposed to find out!"

Kanda raised his eyes to the sputtering boy, the neutrality of his tone escalating the problem all the more in Allen's mind, "You were never going to do something about it, so I took matters into my own hands."

Allen's mouth opened and shut a few times, the red of his blush deepening with each second before he managed to squeeze out a small, "I didn't think that you would actually be okay with it."

Kanda grunted, letting out a 'che' before stating, "It's not like I would have a problem with it. Besides, I want to know if his nickname atones to anything or not," causing Allen to sputter all the more.

It took the redhead three days, countless hours of self-examination, and various internal debates to decide whether or not Kanda was joking, and if he wasn't, what he was going to do about it. The Rabbit's head was so tied in knots that his reality had become completely flipped upside down and inside out. The problem became so escalated that Bookman finally hit the boy upon the head and sent him packing, calling out as he left not to come back until his head was out of the clouds.

Lavi's wandering feet finally took him before Kanda's door, the wooden slates all the more intimidating as they loomed over him. A cold sweet broke across his forehead as the realization of what could happen behind those planks sank into his mind, the possibility sending shivers down his spine. The boy stood frozen for a few seconds, his mind and body still as he tried to gather his thoughts. The end of his train of thought did not come soon enough though as the door suddenly flew open and Lavi was grabbed by the collar. The shock had him lifeless, the redhead easily dragged into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Lavi was left on the inside of the door, his attacker leaving him be to walk across the room, a white haired figure standing by the window and fiddling with the end of his sleeves, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Kanda walked over to Allen, moving behind him to pull the smaller frame against his, "This was your idea Moyashi, I'm just putting it in motion." A lithe hand flawlessly unbuttoned the top clasps of Allen's robe, sliding between fabric and skin to tease one of his nipples, tension easing out of the younger by the second. Allen gasped, turning his face away from Lavi to bury it into Kanda's shoulder. Leaning his head down the Japanese whispered, his lips brushing faintly over his ear, "Just look at him."

Allen's head raised slowly, his face reddening as his eyes met Lavi's hungry gaze. His breath stuttered as Kanda's hand ran down his side, gripping his hip to pull him flush against him. The boy let out a faint moan as Kanda began to suck on his neck, the soft flesh teased between his lips. Biting his lip Allen pressed back again Kanda, his pupils blown wide. The elder took the opening, sliding his hand from the boy's thin waist to beneath his pants, gripping his member in a firm hand. Gasping Allen met Lavi's eyes, one hand rising to beckon the boy over. Swallowing hard Lavi gathered his bearings, stumbling slightly as he approached the younger. Once he was in arms reach, the hand that was once called cursed firmly gripped the front of the red heads shirt, desperately pulling the boy closer. Lavi let out a startled gasp, his mouth left wide open and vulnerable to the other boy. Taking full advantage, Allen plastered his mouth against Lavi's, sliding his tongue along the length of the other boy's. Lavi's shock lasted for a mere moment before he dove whole-heartedly into the kiss, reaching up to grasp the luscious winter locks before him. Tugging hard Lavi turned Allen's head, pulling him closer still.

A moan rumbled from Allen's throat, the slight pain going straight to his groin. The feel of Allen's cock thickening in his grip had Kanda bearing down, the meat of his hand rubbing hard against the swelling organ. Everyone felt the shiver that coursed through Allen's body, the boy starting to grow weak at the knees just by being surrounding by the two people that he wanted most. His hands moved on a course of their own, moving swiftly to remove Lavi of the off white shirt that he so enjoyed wearing. The one that was just a tad too tight, molding to his sculpted chest in such a way that left others squirming.

With a quick toss, the shirt was thrown to the corner of the room, Allen's mouth moving down that muscular chest in bites and nips until he reached his goal, the dusky nipples that he so desperately wanted to taste. The deep blush that rose on Lavi's face had Kanda stepping back from the two of them, slowly removing his clothing as he watched the two boys with a heavy gaze. Lavi's hand was slowly rubbing circles in Allen's hair, the younger firmly grasping his waist as his tongue ran circles over the peaking points on the red heads chest, occasionally taking them between his teeth and pulling gently. It was the way that Lavi's head was thrown back, the bobbing outline of his Adam's apple in the faint light that had Kanda joining once again, this time moving towards the main reason for the evening. Loosening the belt from around the bookman's pants, Kanda ducked his hand under the waistline, moving down until he could grasp the supple flesh where Lavi's thigh joined his ass. Cupping it, Kanda's hand made it's way to the boy's hole, tracing it lightly with a finger as he teased, "Shall we take care of you Rabbit?"

Lavi nodded hard, Allen raising his head to met Kanda's eye before releasing Lavi's chest from his mouth, a dark hickey emerging on the edge of his ribs. Moving silently to the bed, Allen lay down, his robe sliding open to reveal smooth unblemished skin. Removing his hands Kanda pushed the Rabbit to the bed, forcing him to land on top of the boy already lying there. Lavi flushed red again, stammering out an apology to Allen as he awkwardly straddled him, hands by his head and knees by his hips. Allen just smiled sweetly up at the boy, all traces of his aversion to the situation gone, "Oh I don't mind one bit Lavi."

The way that his name dripped off of Allen's lips had Lavi sputtering, his face flaming red. Lavi felt a pair of hands grip his waist firmly, pushing on them until he moved forward. The Rabbit waddled up the bed until he was kneeling over Allen's head, his crotch hovering directly over Allen's mouth. Reaching up, Allen unfastened Lavi's pants, tugging them and his underwear down slowly, watching with hungry eyes as the slow reveal of Lavi manhood appeared before him. Licking his lips Allen took in the sight before him, not quite as long as Kanda, but thicker. Allen couldn't help but start to drool at the thought of taking Lavi into his mouth, the ache of his jaw at trying to take something that big into himself.

Kanda could see the sheer desire in Allen's eyes, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Lavi back to say to him, "He loves it you know. Sucking cock. He was born for it, the way his throat opens up and drinks you in. It's like nothing that you've ever felt before." Kanda moved his head to the other side of Lavi, whispering hotly into his ear, "He gets off on it."

Lavi shuddered; whimpering as he struggled with the urge to slam down into Allen's open, wet mouth. The urge magnified a ten fold when a wet stripe was licked down his shaft, stopping at the base to breathe hotly on his balls. Lavi's hips started rolling slightly, his eyes going shut as he basked in the feeling. Using the distraction to his advantage, Kanda reached over to the side table, dipping his fingers into the pot that sat there. Coating his fingers in the liquid he brought them back, pressing gently against Lavi's entrance to relax and warn him. The boy jerked, his eyes going wide as Kanda pressed a digit past the tight ring, clamping down instinctively on the foreign object. Seeing Lavi tensing up, Allen raised his head, taking Lavi entirely in one go. That simple motion was enough to get the red head to relax, Kanda's finger pressing in to the knuckle with little effort. Kanda chuckled darkly, twisting his finger as he stated, "Your ass was made for this."

Lavi moaned, ducking his head as he bowed towards the bed, Allen's head hitting the mattress as he was forced down with the press of Lavi's hips. Raising his hands, Allen held the boy in place, keeping him steady as he slowly let Lavi's hardened dick slip past his sodden lips. The red head moaned as soft kisses and licks were pressed against his sensitive head, Allen muttering against the crown, "The carpet really does match the drapes. Told you he didn't dye his hair."

Allen smirked as Kanda let out a 'Che', pressing his mouth against the slit of Lavi's head before encasing the tip with the curl of his tongue. The suctioned smack of it peeling off had Lavi whispering over and over, his statement of 'So close' dripping from his mouth. Taking the base of Lavi's dick in his hand, Allen gripped it tight, shutting the boy up with a declaration, "Not quite yet. We're not done."

Lavi's eyes widened, letting out a startled breath as Kanda forced another finger into his tight channel, searching for that one spot that he knew he could find. Shifting, Lavi tried to ease the feeling from his ass, the uncomfortable nature of it drowning out the faint pain that was pulsing with every beat of his heart. Lavi groaned, taking a handful of the sheets below him to relieve some of the tension that was slowly building inside of him. He wanted desperately to move away from Kanda, get those fingers out of him and somewhere, anywhere, else. This feeling, something that could in no way be natural, was a thing that Lavi was not sure that he could get use to or even enjoy. That was until Kanda found his mark.

All doubts were forced from Lavi's mind, white blacking out his vision for a second of euphoria. The open bliss of his reaction had Kanda grinning, scissoring open his fingers and pressing against his prostate again. Lavi groaned, letting his head droop as he begged Kanda to do it again. The Japanese looked down at the boy, trailing his hand down his slick skin before stating, "You think he's ready?"

Allen grinned, lazily dragging his fist up Lavi's dick once, the thick vein throbbing in his hand, "Oh he's ready."

Kanda pulled his fingers out of Lavi with a wet drag, moving to the side table once again to take a handful of the liquid into his palm. Placing himself directly behind Lavi, Kanda spread the fluid over his cock, coating it evenly before gently lining it up with Lavi's stretched out hole. Allen watched as Kanda slowly pressed into him, swallowing Lavi at the same pace that Kanda made, both bottoming out at the same time. A collective moan came from all three, Allen once again having to stop Lavi from coming with his hand.

Pulling out gently, Kanda felt Lavi's walls relax around him, slamming back in hard. Lavi jerked forward, his dick sliding down Allen's throat with ease. The white haired boy took him with out complaint, eyes watering slightly as he struggled for breath. It didn't take long though for Kanda to start moving once again, each time he pulled out Lavi would move along with him, the thick girth sliding from his throat in a manner that had Allen aching.

Kanda was never one for taking his time, his pace quick and hard as he slammed back into Lavi, pulling out nearly every time. Allen relaxed his throat, his face getting just as thoroughly fucked as Lavi's ass. Moaning Allen took him in deeper and deeper, the feeling of Lavi going in and out of his throat clouding his mind in nothing but a lustful haze. Kanda thrust as hard as he could, gripping Lavi's hips with bruising hands. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, each moan and gasp adding to symphony. The smell of sweat and sex mingled together, each boy drinking in the others fragrance, one so sweet it could never be replicated.

There was nothing to break their ecstasy, nothing but the impending pinnacle that none were able to avoid. Kanda was the first to come, pulling out of Lavi with a shuddering moan, shooting hot spurts of cum onto the red heads back. Lavi then followed suit, Allen finally loosening his grip on the base of his cock. He let out a broken yell, flooding Allen's mouth as the boy took it all. The salty tang and sudden rush had Allen moaning, climaxing as he struggled to swallow everything that Lavi gave him. His mouth went slack, the pearly liquid dripping down his chin as all three panted with glazed over eyes.

Kanda stood with shaking legs, moving to Allen where he licked the white trail on his face, cleaning up the mess that Lavi left behind. Looping one hand around Kanda's neck, Allen pulled him down to the bed, Lavi flopping down beside him on the other side. No one spoke; their gasping breathes the only sound that was needed at the moment.

As it was to be expected, Lavi was the one to speak first, his voice cracking as he asked, "So… we're doing that again right?"

Both Allen and Kanda replied at the same time, their "Most definitely" and "Oh Hell yes" mixing together in perfect unison.

* * *

**A/N 2: If there is anything you want to see these lovely boys do, drop me a line. I'm willing to take prompts and kinks. Love you all, you sexy beasts.**


End file.
